Terran Un mustang sin jinete
by Arken Elf
Summary: Un sobreviviente, un solitario, un mecha perdido en nuestro mundo, un mustang sin jinete. una historia vista desde el punto de un auto.
1. Chapter 1

**Terran…**

_Prólogo_

_Notas del Autor: Un fic que no ha dejado de rondar en mi mente, un sobreviviente, un solitario, un mecha perdido en nuestro mundo, un mustang sin jinete._

……………………………………..

Que mas hay por decir, cuando pierdes todo y sabes que no hay manera de retroceder, cuando solo queda existir hasta que el tiempo decida que es suficiente.

Esa era su vida, vacía, marchita como dirían los humanos, sin sentido… sola.

Su vida se había reducido a eso; escapar para sobrevivir, ocultarse en las sombras, olvidar lo que fue, la grandeza de su nombre solo la mera razón de seguir.

Muchas victorias existían en su ser, muchos triunfos o fracasos, amistades, vidas. Cosas que ahora simplemente no tenían sentido. ¿De qué sirve vivir si tu alma ha muerto ya?

……………………………………….

El Sol no era amble con su estructura, los residuos de polvo recubrían esa vieja forma desintegrando ese brillo que alguna vez vistió, el óxido comenzó a recorrer poco a poco su figura; una dolorosa y lenta manera de morir. Pero para él no era importante.

El ¿Cómo llego a ese punto? O ¿Por qué Primus le permitió vivir? No eran relevantes, tan sólo el constante dolor de su chispa agobiada.

Estaba solo en un mundo desconocido sin oportunidad de huir, lo orgánico dominaba ese universo, atrapándolo en una tumba sin regreso.

A veces mientras la luz de esa estrella primaria se ocultaba en el horizonte, él observaba con atención las figuras, los colores, la vida que abandono.

-¿Para qué regresar si no hay nada que valga la pena allá?-

Una y mil veces imagino que estaba en casa, con aquellos a quienes extrañaba, maldecía la suerte que le había tocado, su habilidad para sobrevivir gano sobre esa cordura, obligándolo a escapar en el momento final.

Merecía la muerte, merecía sufrir, era el pago que el destino cobraba por semejante acción. Rodeado de cientos de cuerpos inertes, copias metálicas sin vida, piezas inservibles o de colección.

Autos iban y venían, sus componentes eran vendidos al mejor postor, pero él nunca fue tocado, tal vez se debía a su forma original, aquella que su amigo eligió, tal vez se debía a que de otro modo el sufrimiento disminuiría, la cuenta era demasiado larga como para poderse saldar.

Mil veces pensó en el pasado, pero su mente jamás toco el futuro, no había un camino hacia delante para él. Los neumáticos sin aire soportaban el peso de un ente desgastado, los rines de aluminio escondían su valor entre la hierba. Los cristales fracturados permitían el paso de la tempestad que le envolvía.

Nombres, denominaciones y recuerdos, eso era lo que quedaba.

Un error en un procesador eliminaba poco a poco esa memoria, era la bendición que esperaba, el no poder ver esas violentas escenas que siempre le acompañaban.

-Vergüenza era lo único que conocía, deshonor, deslealtad-

El tiempo continuaría pasando todo continuaría cambiando, menos él.

-Sigo esperando a que decidas que ha llegado el momento- Susurro al viento.

…………………………………………….

_Notas del Autor: Okay sé que estoy trabajando en otro fic, pero a veces hay ideas que exigen salir a la vista. En realidad es una historia vista desde el punto de un auto, un auto que logro sobrevivir a una guerra, a la venganza a la traición, marcado existe solo por su instinto, perdido en un mundo desconocido._


	2. Un sueño

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Un sueño_**

………………………………………

Existir y vivir no es lo mismo, uno aprende a entender el significado de esos preceptos cuando el tiempo le permite analizar las cosas detenidamente.

Cuando no hay nada más por hacer, que observar, tratar de olvidar. Dejar atrás lo que no se puede recuperar.

Todos cavamos nuestro propio final, pero es imposible entenderlo hasta que es demasiado tarde. La imagen de viejos aliados me asalta cuando entro en esa línea de pensamiento, cuando las designaciones que les acompañan regresan exigiendo ser recordadas. Los humanos tienen dichos interesantes al respecto, en increíble como en una vida tan corta logran desarrollar tanto por compartir.

La nostalgia me asalta cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que comparo lo similares que pudimos ser. Cuando veo a los niños correr a mí alrededor, usar las piezas que nos rodean como escondites o armas imaginarias; cuando ríen haciendo chistes o bromas. Cuando platican sus secretos entre amigos, cuando usan mi vieja estructura para cubrirse del viento, es entonces cuando escucho la música en esta vieja chispa cantar.

Apago todos los censores transportándome entre esas carpetas que me permiten alejarme de la realidad. Reviviendo momentos preciados antes de perderlos una vez más.

Un toque de alegría se hace presente al oír sus risas, al verlos de pie frente a mi, al ver a mis héroes, a mis amigos; los retos que tenía.

Como las cosas mas triviales toman un significado mayor, pero es entonces cuando comprendes el porque de su actitud, cuando reconoces su dolor.

Ahora veo con claridad la mirada triste de mi comandante, ahora entiendo el porque de su decisión.

Comprendo la seriedad que vestía su primer oficial, ocultando sus preocupaciones, intentando quitar ese peso de nosotros, intentando aligerar la carga.

Puedo ver detrás de la eterna alegría de Impulse o de la pasividad de Loup.

Aún recuerdo como me enojaba cuando alguien me llamaba sparkling, inmaduro, niño.

Ahora entiendo el porque de esas palabras, que razón tenían en verdad, era tan tonto, creía que el mundo estaba en la palma de mi mano, sentía que todo lo podía realizar, desconocía el significado del miedo, de la precaución, caía en la actitud arrogante que muchos odiaban, sentía que era imparable. Que razón tenías cazador al decir que no todo era potencial, siempre hablabas con la verdad.

Muy tarde para hacer algo ahora, demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Puedo sentir la temperatura descender, se que eso indica el final de otro día; mis visitantes se marcharon tiempo atrás; pero ni siquiera lo note.

Sin embargo me siento un poco mejor, al menos algo bueno resulto.

…………………………………………

El sol se oculta en el horizonte, las estrellas revelan su belleza, mientras la silueta del viejo vehículo se pierde entre los demás.

-¿Qué hay mas hermoso que ser capaz de recordar?

………………………………………..

-Este es el que te decía- Se escucho una voz.

-¿Estas seguro de que no es robado?- Continuo otro, esta vez el dueño parecía ser mayor.

-Estoy seguro- Replico la primera persona. El auto reactivo sus censores analizando la reacción de aquellos que le observaban.

Eran humanos, uno de mayor edad, quien le observaba con esperanzas, sus canas revelaban la experiencia que tenía, sus ojos dorados la vida que parecía terminar. Sus manos mostraban la fuerza de su trabajo, su sonrisa el alma pura que ese cuerpo encerraba. A su lado el joven parecía imitar los rasgos con el dorado en las pupilas y el castaño menos blanco.

El coche los analizo, solo eran nativos del lugar, inofensivos quizá, o tal vez era el momento que esperaba al final.

A él no le importo; se sentía tranquilo, estaba listo para ver a sus amigos una vez más.

-Una hermosa pieza de maquinaria, ¿sabías que hay muy pocos de este modelo?, realmente me pregunto quien habría sido capaz de abandonar esta belleza- Prosiguió el hombre aproximándose para pasar su mano sobre la superficie estropeada; el polvo abandono la fría figura dejando el rastro del toque altamente visible. La delicadeza del dueño solo revelaba su apreciación.

-500 caballos de fuerza, es velocidad pura- Continuo para sí entrecerrando sus ojos. Su sueño al fin parecía realizarse, después de todo siempre había deseado tener ese carro. Recordó sus días de juventud cuando caminando por la calle lo vio, no este pero si uno similar, la emoción al escuchar el motor, la sonrisa de su dueño quien simplemente agradeció el cumplido contenido en la emoción de un niño quien corrió detrás de el emocionado.

Revivió los instantes en los que impresionado lo admiraba, las imágenes de tinta plasmados en sus cuadernos, los dibujos recreados. Los estudios tras esa ilusión, cuando todos creyeron que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Todos tienen sus sueños, sus ilusiones; tú eres el mío- Susurro asomándose al interior del vehículo.

El coche no replico, pero su procesador no pudo olvidar esas palabras, algo en su interior se sintió bien, hace mucho que nadie le hablaba, hace mucho que nadie lo apreciaba. Tal vez jamás seria un guerreo de nuevo o un cazador ínter espacial; pero podía ser el sueño de un hombre que lo apreciaba. La ilusión de un ser que buscaba un significado de vida, igual que él.

-Dime Primus, ¿esta es la manera en la que debo redimir mi falta?- Se pregunto justo cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió. El hombre se sentó tomando el volante mientras cerraba los ojos. Sus manos presionaron esa delicada pieza transportándolo a su ilusión. La pista se ilumino frente a ellos, desintegrando ese óxido y suciedad. Sólo las luces del camino, el pavimento puro, las líneas de entrada.

El joven humano observo desde su posición sonriendo, con sus brazos cruzados admirando al hombre que llamaba padre. Cuanto había escuchado acerca de las ilusiones de su creador. Las grandes historias sobre las que hablaba; el porque de su profesión

Los dedos del joven recorrieron el cofre trazando los contornos de esas viejas líneas, el símbolo del mustang resalto bajo el polvo con su cromo tan familiar, con la promesa de un alma salvaje que necesitaba ser domada.

-Gracias por estar aquí para papa- Susurro el chico alejándose.

La confusión creció en el interior del mecha que ahí reposaba, no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que ellos no lo querían dañar, era la oportunidad de una nueva vida, -"Deja atrás esos recuerdos perdidos, aún puedes continuar".

Sin más el futuro dueño del Mustang se firmo esa noche, con la promesa de que el hombre volvería; esta vez para llevarlo a casa.

………………………………………….

Todos tenemos sueños e ilusiones, solo los que no viven, son los que los abandonan o dejan pasar.

………………………………………….


	3. Gracias

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Gracias_**

…………………………………….

Mi casa, tu hogar…

El camino había comenzado… ambos recorrerían ese trayecto hasta el final.

……………………………………..

Después de tanto tiempo, de estar a merced del viento y los elementos, después de sentir la fuerza del agua, la tierra y el sol. La vida regresaba a la desgastada estructura con la sonrisa de un ser, mientras la emoción de ese posible futuro se reflejaba en las manos de quien le rescataba.

Los ganchos se anclaron en su figura, el acero de hizo contacto con la estropeada figura, pronto partirían para experimentar esa desconocida sensación, la de un sueño llevado a la vida real.

…………………………………….

Todo puede ser perdonado, siempre se puede recuperar el paso que quedo atrás.

……………………………………

Nimiedades decían los vecinos, tonterías, palabras sin sentido, alucinaciones de un viejo solitario que es incapaz de aceptar su realidad.

Una modesta casa con un taller en su misma cochera, una que alguna vez albergo hermosos vehículos listos para correr, un artista del metal y el acero, un ente que vivía para y por sus sueños.

-Que hablen- Decía sin darle mayor importancia a sus expresiones.

-Es su frustración la que expresa esas palabras, al no ser capaces de arriesgarse a perseguir sus sueños- Susurro acariciando su tesoro, su amor.

Una ilusión dejaría de serlo para llevarlo a la realidad.

La hierba gimió al sentir el peso de esos rines aplastarle con lentitud, el rechinido de los metales se hizo presente, pero era tan pasajero como su mera presencia. El óxido cayó al piso junto con la tristeza de ese abandono.

-Todo va a estar bien- Se escucho la voz del hombre, quien parecía confortar al carro sin pensar.

Su hijo no diría nada, era tiempo de dejarlo soñar, de permitirle volar en esa mente llena de ilusiones que parecían olvidadas.

Esa era su oportunidad.

……………………………………….

Vamos hacia adelante, superemos lo que dejamos detrás…

……………………………………….

Dejando tan sólo, la sombra de aquel lugar, donde la figura de un viejo deportivo se mantuvo oculto, sufriendo por gusto propio, martirizando su existencia con la culpabilidad fue todo lo que quedo. Las viejas huellas de un pasado incierto, de un secreto personal.

La grúa levanto el vehículo, todos iban a casa, al prometido hogar.

……………………………………….

Y así comienza de nuevo.

Las calles revestidas de pavimento relucieron al frente, los autos andando, las gente que las habitaba, los puestos, los comercios, el ruido.

Cuantas similitudes entre lo que dejo atrás, la grúa viro tomando su camino, abriéndose paso en esa multitud que les rodeaba, en su interior su dueño sonreía mirándolo de vez en vez. Para él no había óxido ni suciedad, solo la forma de aquello que siempre anhelo tener.

Terran no podía describir lo que sentía, con las palabras de ese hombre quien le aseguraba que algún día volverían, pero tan sólo para verlo correr sobre esas calles, para sentir el pavimento bajo su figura; para que la gente observara la belleza se que ocultaba tras ese abandono.

……………………………………….

Terran…

Tu voz se ha convertido en ese impulso que me hace continuar, en la esperanza oculta en el olvido. Como describir la alegría que viste mi chispa al observar el paisaje, al sentir el viento nuevamente, al ver ese peso alejarse, yo se que aun estoy muy lejos de la redención, del perdón. Pero ahora hay algo más en esta larga línea de vida, algo que jamás vi llegar.

Sus palabras elocuentes, llenas de emoción solo transmiten un calor olvidado, lo que me hacia ser quien era, lo que nos hacía luchar. Y es que es tan fácil olvidar lo que realmente vale, cuando la soledad parece ser la única aliada. Cuando el pecado es mayor de lo que todos aseguraban.

Puedo sentir la ansiedad alejándose, quedando atrapada en ese rincón olvidado, mientras Primus me brinda esta nueva oportunidad.

-"Vamos a casa"-Las palabras sonaban tan irreales; etéreas como un sueño olvidado. Pero la decisión en tu mirada no me deja ver hacia atrás.

………………………………………..

Nadie sabe lo que encierran nuestros sueños o ilusiones, nadie excepto nosotros mismos.

……………………………………….

Las viejas fotografías adornaban el muro con toques magenta, herramientas, medallas y premios les acompañaban, envolviendo cada rincón con ese toque olvidado, los recortes de reportajes, los diplomas y felicitaciones, todo parte de un pasado. La historia de una vida contenida en un sencillo lugar.

-¿Te gusta?- Se escucho la pregunta, las cortinas se recorrieron lentamente, los rayos del sol atravesaron lentamente las ventanas llevando de nuevo vida a ese taller.

El coche avanzo con el impulso de los hombres quienes le empujaban, los reflejos en el material oxidado parecían desvanecerse con lo que le rodeaba.

No habría respuesta alguna, por parte del carro. Pero el Mustang estaba extasiado.

Un santuario dedicado a entes como él, las placas con los nombres resaltaba ante su presencia, impactado guardo silencio en su interior, conmovido con lo que estaba presenciando.

-No es coincidencia mi amigo, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos tú y yo- Prosiguió su dueño revelando una imagen, la imagen del coche con el que soñó.

-Eres tú y este soy yo- Finalizo.

Terran no replico, pero la felicidad envolvió su chispa antes vacía –Había llegado a casa-

………………………………………….

Las coincidencias son solo los juegos del destino enseñándonos la verdad…

…………………………………………..

El tiempo pasó tan rápido como antes, pero la diferencia es que las cosas jamás volverían a estar llenas de dolor.

Con las platicas eternas de anécdotas personales, chistes o bromas, con la compañía de una nueva familia. Un padre, un hijo y él.

Los juegos inocentes de un joven quien se marcho a la universidad, con el consuelo de su viejo quien simplemente le esperaría sin importar cuánto tiempo.

Los trabajos de reparación fueron arduos pero precisos, el dinero invertido provino de sus ahorros pero valía la pena como ellos decían.

Como puede cambiar tanto la vida. Antes un guerrero fiel, con el honor al frente, con valores que le distinguían, ahora un amigo silencioso, un compañero que no les abandonaría.

Tan difícil como extraño era esperar, mientras esas manos le acariciaban, le reparaban, con una delicadeza única, siempre al ritmo de una melodía.

"Something Inside"

Las palabras le hacían ver la situación con amabilidad.

-Amigo mío cuando salgas de nuevo la gente no podrá evitar mirar- Comentaba el hombre emocionado trabajando en su motor.

-Ya puedo ver sus miradas de asombro cuando ambos recorramos esos viejos caminos- Prosiguió con emoción.

-Mil veces soñé con recorrer los caminos contigo- Aseguro.

Cuanto quería replicar, agradecer por toda esa ayuda, pero el coche no hablo, ni siquiera se inmuto. No lo estropearía, no después de tanto, jamás se atrevería.

-Espera a que mi hijo regrese, ya verás su sorpresa, iremos juntos a recogerlo, lo juro por dios- Confirmo el dueño pasando un desgastado trapo sobre el ahora brillante metal.

-Si tan sólo supieras la verdad mi querido amigo, si vieses cuanto te aprecio, cuanto te quiero, lo que implicas para mí-

Cromas rojizos se revelaron por el ventanal, con el sonido de la melodía, el hombre admiro el paisaje pensativo, pronto su trabajo estaría terminado, pronto habrían de salir.

-Cuando ese día llegue iremos lejos muy lejos- Susurro con fe.

………………………………………………

Se dice que la mente es impredecible, que puede aferrarse a ilusiones u objetos, pero cada quien sabe lo que debe hacer para llegar a donde se ha propuesto. Para cumplir sus sueños.

…………………………………………..

Las noches continuaron pasando, precediendo a los días, haciendo constante el trabajo, para volverse una rutina, para quedar atrapado en ese mundo de profundos cuidados.

Las imágenes vistas una y mil veces le acompañaron, fotos de esos recuerdos, de las vivencias que el hombre compartía cada día.

Él sabía que no podía seguir así, tanto trabajo y dedicación merecían su reconocimiento, el agradecimiento que jamás expreso.

Los toques suaves y acompasados de un joven se hicieron presentes en la puerta. El dueño lo escucho.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- Se dijo abandonando el último toque en de pintura caminando hacia él.

-¿En qué puedo servirte?- Pregunto el señor, el chico levanto su mirada observado directamente a su salvador. El azul cálido le acompaño en ese toque, en un rostro muy familiar.

-Buenas noches- Susurro el joven, su vestimenta parcia un poco fuera de tiempo, semejante a la que las viejas fotos revelaban, pero para el hombre no fue importante.

El cabello güero, la chamarra amarilla y el pantalón negro, colores que le hacían recordar.

-Buenas noches- Respondió el señor con educación, -¿Qué es lo que busca?- Pregunto extrañado.

El recién llegado sonrío con inocencia, aquella que creyó perder tiempo atrás, con la fuerza de una chispa, la cual no sabía cómo comenzar. Cuanto por decir, pero incapaz de hablar.

- Solo vengo a decir gracias- Afirmo volviendo su atención hacia el cielo oscuro que los acompañaba. El hombre lo miro estupefacto, -¿Qué?- Se dijo en su mente confuso, ¿Quién era ese joven en realidad?

Pero el tiempo fue rápido y para cuando se percato el chico se marchaba, caminando para internarse en la oscuridad de la calle.

-¡Espera!- Llamo el dueño del lugar tratando de detenerlo, no entendía el porqué, pero tenía que alcanzar a ese místico visitante.

El muchacho se detuvo por un instante observándolo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Exclamo el señor agotado, ya no tenía la resistencia de antes.

-Terran- Fue la respuesta. Él hombre se dispuso hablar pero una melodía sonó desde la casa, al parecer se había encendido el estéreo, él volteo hacia su hogar preocupado por un instante, regresando su atención al frente para toparse con el vacío de la calle y la oscuridad.

La luz de la luna danzo por los alrededores sin mostrar pista del extraño.

-¿Quién era ese joven?, ¿Qué es lo que había querido decir?; sólo un nombre se mantendría presente, junto con el agradecimiento de un desconocido que recordaba haber visto en otra ocasión.

………………………………………………

Un recuerdo, una vieja fotografía.

Si tan sólo se hubiese fijado más de cerca en las imágenes que adornaban el taller habría reconocido el rostro que observaba desde lejos a los presentes festejar su triunfo, un espectador tan sólo, la imagen atrapada a través de la historia, con esa vestimenta tan particular del tiempo en el que la imagen se tomo.

………………………………………………

Toda una larga charla prevista por parte del Mustang se borro al observar el gesto de aquel que fue su salvador, su mirada amable tan de cerca, los rastros de esa edad.

-Gracias- Fue todo lo que pudo exclamar.

……………………………………………..

Un agradecimiento puede decir más que mil palabras…

………………………………………………


	4. Nuestros Destinos

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Nuestros Destinos**_

..............................................

El momento había llegado, después de esa larga espera finalmente podrían volar.

La emoción enmarcaba el esfuerzo de cada hora de dedicación, la perfección de un trabajo bien desarrollado, el orgullo de lo que esas viejas manos habían logrado realizar. Él le miraba con seriedad, el autor de esa obra maestra, quien tuvo la audacia de intentar renovar aquello que se veía acabado, perdido en la soledad.

Pasando su mano nuevamente sobre su superficie inmaculada, recordó ese primer encuentro, cuando el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos y las forma simplemente se desvanecía entre la oscuridad, cuando el metal no era más que óxido y suciedad, cuando nadie veía lo que se ocultaba tras esa imagen estropeada; marchita.

Un suspiro recorrió la habitación al notar la diferencia creada por su mano. La belleza encarnada en un auto, la perfección a su parecer.

-Ambos hemos pasado por tanto, ambos hemos enfrentado retos inimaginables, no quiero pensar ¿que llevo a alguien a dejarte ahí?, en ese estado. Pero hemos llegado juntos al final, como lo predije, porque somos; el uno para el otro- Se escucho la afirmación con emoción.

-Ahora, antes de recibir esa llamada, un toque final- Continúo agachándose para pulir el símbolo de la serpiente y el garañon. Un símbolo que representaba su sueño, uno que solo el Shelby debía presentar.

…………………………………

La portezuela comenzó abrir, permitiendo que la luz del sol entrara inundando por completo la vieja habitación. Por un momento el sueño parecía llegar más allá.

Los cuadros reflejaron los toques luminosos con armonía mientras la sombra desaparecía para jamás volver. El tiempo de amargura se termino, ahora la vida sería distinta.

El calendario del muro tan sólo enmarco el tiempo que ambos convivieron en ese pequeño lugar, el trabajo arduo, los desvelos, la sencilla frustración o el dolor.

Cuando algo no marchaba como era o debía ser, cuando la escasez de algún modo les alcanzaba, cuando el hombre le hablaba para sentirse un poco mejor. Su amigo, su compañero, su consejero en el silencio. Pero las palabras jamás fueron necesarias, excepto por el recuerdo de un agradecimiento perdido en el tiempo, oculto entre las páginas del calendario, grabado en una chispa y procesador.

-¿Estas listo mi amigo?- Pregunto el dueño, devolviendo todo al esperado momento. Lo que para otros no era más que un día cualquiera, era mucho más para él, era el día en que su ilusión se convertiría en una realidad.

………………………………….

Lo fantástico de la vida es que no importa el momento, siempre puedes crecer.

………………………………….

Terran…

Puedo sentirlo, tus manos sobre mi cofre, puedo ver tu mirada altiva y es inevitable sentirme bien. Orgulloso de estar contigo, feliz de por ti… por mí.

No sólo rescataste una vieja figura, restauraste más que acero o metal, recreaste una ilusión en esta chispa perdida, me diste una ilusión nueva para alcanzar.

………………………………….

El hombre abrió finalmente la puerta sentándose en el lado del conductor, admirando los tacómetros, y medidor; su tablero perfectamente restaurado, los números en blanco, la palanca de velocidades, el cristal intacto.

-Eres justo como te soñé- Susurro acomodándose en el asiento mientras cerraba la puerta, ajustando el cinturón.

De inmediato coloco la llave para virarla en ignición, acompañado del suave toque en el pedal adecuado con el cual lo arranco.

……………………………………

Como morir y volver a vivir…

La energía revitalizo la vieja figura, despertando circuitos olvidados, trayendo consigo esa chispa, arrancándolo de ese momento de estupor para traerlo a la realidad.

……………………………………

El ronroneo del motor fue perfecto, con la potencia de un deportivo recién armado.

El humano le admiro; el sudor y nerviosismo le acompañaron, sus manos temblaron sobre los instrumentos intactos. Era momento de saber si todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena al final.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidare, no pienses que todo ha sido en vano, vamos anímate- Pensó el carro, -No dudes de ti o tus habilidades, jamás pienses que no fue real, aquí estoy, somos uno, estamos hechos para el camino.

Una mano dudosa tomo la palanca de velocidades, su mirada se poso en el retrovisor.

Se termino el momento de la espera, todo el esfuerzo no podía ser simplemente desperdiciado.

…………………………………….

El pedal entro acompañado del cambio en la caja con la reversa activa, la respuesta fue inmediata ambos salieron finalmente a la vía. La calle que tantas veces recorrió a pie pensando en lo que en casa guardaba, la que imagino pasar sobre las ruedas cromadas.

Con el gruñido de una salvaje máquina, tal y como un corcel de las praderas, indomable, altivo...

Un cambio con la primera, el pie se hundió suavemente en el acelerador; la gasolina bombeo hacia el carburador despertando al motor.

Otro acelerón, la segunda entro en curso, la calle parecía desvanecerse de sus sentidos poco a poco, junto con el viento el cual arreciaba. La vía ahora vacía les permitió experimentar aquello tan buscado, la velocidad.

Sin aviso, un hermoso auto partió hacia el horizonte, saliendo a la autopista, su color resaltaba del resto, su forma se imponía ante los demás; con la sincronización perfecta entre coche y conductor.

Porque ambos eran uno.

……………………………………..

El trabajo de una vida representada en un vehículo, el esfuerzo de una ilusión plasmada en el brillante toque de un carro. Eran ciertas las palabras del hombre, la gente se volvía admirarlo.

Le vida retorno. Orgullo era todo lo que su dueño emanaba, la felicidad encarnada, la realización.

……………………………………..

Pocos son aquellos que pueden llegar alcanzar sus metas, sus sueños. El lo logro.

……………………………………..

Cada kilómetro corría con más fuerza atravesando el paraje solitario, la arena en el camino se desvanecía con la pista frente a sus manos. Rompiendo el silencio con el motor, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por esas venas, viviendo una nueva experiencia, que era la vida.

Sonriendo como jamás lo hizo.

Era feliz, era perfecto, su sueño se había llevado a cabo.

Los postes desaparecían de la vista común, la aguja apuntaba la velocidad, la fuerza centrifuga lo presionaba contra el asiento, sus manos presionaban el volante, el pie se hundió al fondo del acelerador para acompañarlo con el cambio adecuado.

Ambos recorrían el camino como en esa ilusión, el mustang respondió como nunca; caserías, escapes y persecuciones trazaban esa larga existencia, pero nunca una carrera como aquella, donde la velocidad dictaba sus acciones; donde la libertad les incitaba a no mirar atrás.

-Soy libre, soy feliz- Quisieron gritar, dos almas unidas por un sentimiento. Por llegar al final.

………………………………………….

Pero ¿Cuánto puede durar un sueño?, ¿Qué pasa cuando se llega al final?...

…………………………………………...

El agarre cambio, el corazón latió tan fuerte como pudo, la presión de sangre subió poco a poco similar al velocímetro del auto.

Terran lo sintió; pudo captar la velocidad de los latidos, pudo verificar el estado anormal.

Las manos del hombre se cerraron sobre el volante. La respiración le fallo, sin aviso alguno todo se desvaneció oscureciéndose en un simple instante. El auto derrapo patinando para salirse del camino, la arena se elevo manchando la perfecta figura.

Con el freno a fondo el coche se detuvo no sin antes dejar la marca sobre el pavimento vacío, el gris se marco con negro, mientras alguien luchaba por sobrevivir. Todo era tan perfecto, todo había sido igual a esa ilusión.

Su mano débil se extendió hacia el frente tocando el tablero con sus manos.

-Todo… ha sido, justo… co…mo lo soñé- Susurro con frases entrecortadas, difíciles de entender.

-No ha terminado aún, no ahora que llegamos tan lejos, por favor no me dejes- Una exclamación resonó en los alrededores con desesperación. El hombre entre abrió los ojos pero no lo vio, sin embargo el tono era tan familiar como el nombre que evocaba al escucharlo hablar.

-Terran- Una lagrima escapo, recorriendo su mejilla.

-Yo te llevare a casa, no te dejare en este lugar, no te abandonare- Un ruego, una promesa, un intento desesperado por recuperar lo que con tanto esfuerzo había ganado. Una familia, su hogar, sus amigos, su futuro.

-Siempre imagine que eras tu- Se oyó el susurro de un moribundo, el motor se había puesto nuevamente en marcha lo sacaría de ese lugar.

-Tu me salvaste, me sacaste del olvido, me ayudaste, te convertiste en mi esperanza, en mi todo- Replico el vehículo.

Su velocidad aumento, no importaba lo que le costará él no lo iba abandonar, no lo volvería hacer.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del hombre quien admiraba el volante virar sin su agarre.

-Casi llegamos-. Prosiguió el Mustang, el señor negó.

-Yo ya cumplí mi parte, alcance mi meta, llegue a vivir mi sueño, me di la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, deberías hacerlo también. El suspiro final llego con una última petición.

-Cuida de mi hijo, no lo dejes solo-

…………………………………

El tiempo puede ser tan relativo, un segundo puede implicar la diferencia entre nada y todo.

………………………………….

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- El grito atravesó la carretera, alcanzo las avenidas con su desesperación, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

-NOOOOO- La frustración de un sueño, la ruptura de una ilusión, el final de un camino que recorrieron juntos.

………………………………..

Yo soy para ti, tus eres para mí, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos.

………………………………..

En la vieja cochera el teléfono sonó, un joven había vuelto a casa, esperando ser recogido, sin conocer la verdad marco, sin comprender que jamás vendrían por el.

……………………………….

La vida es tan solo el suspiro de un hombre en un mundo, es decisión de el aprovechar la oportunidad.

……………………………….


	5. Hermanos

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_Hermanos_**

**_…………………………………_**

Frustración, Enojo, Ira.

No había palabras que describieran la desesperación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El dolor disfrazado de ira, mientras la figura del vehículo reposaba junto a él.

-¿Por qué? se pregunto furioso, ¿Por qué te marchaste así?, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- Exclamo con exasperación, sintiendo el dolor perforar lo profundo de su alma. Y es que no existe manera de expresar lo que un hijo siente al perder a un padre.

-¡¡¡Noooo!!!- Continuo furioso recorriendo esa cochera con pasos rudos. No sabía que hacer a quien culpar. Pero no existía un culpable real, no había nadie que hubiese hecho algo para robar la vida de aquel que lo vio nacer.

Ahora estaba sólo, un simple auto y él. Su mirada se poso en las estructura de cromas amarillos, su brillo tan sólo revelaba la dedicación de un hombre a punto de despedirse. Una nueva onda de odio recorrió sus entrañas. _"Pensaba más en ese Auto que en él"_

………………………………………

A veces en los momentos de más dolor solo buscamos algo o alguien a quien culpar, para escapar; por no quererlo enfrentar.

………………………………………

Sin pensarlo más, el joven tomo los cuadros destrozándolos con sus propias manos, los cristales estallaron al hacer contacto con el piso distribuyéndose por toda la habitación, las fotografías cayeron desnudas a sus pies, pero a el no le importo más. Permitiendo a esas lagrimas caer libremente, por primera vez.

-¿Por qué, porque?- Repitió para sí inundando la habitación con su desesperación.

El vehículo no respondió, el tampoco conocía el porque, pero le dolía en lo profundo de su chispa ver lo que el joven estaba haciendo, el ver los tesoros de su padre caer tan fácilmente a sus pies. Tantos recuerdos perdidos en una arranque de enojo. Tantos éxitos, tantas ilusiones, tantos sueños destruidos.

-Lo intente- Quiso decir, conciente de que esas palabras nada solucionarían al final.

Justificaciones era todo lo que encontraba, excusas por haber sido incapaz de salvarlo, si tan solo supiera que la verdad no era así, y que el hombre partió feliz, en la cúspide de su sueño, con el corazón al frente, en lo mejor de su vida... Todo gracias a él.

…………………………………………

A veces nuestro propio remordimiento no nos permite ver la verdad…

……………………………………….

El muchacho tomo las llaves del carro subiéndose a él rápidamente azotando la portezuela con prisa. La cochera se abrió mientras, sin cuidado arrancaba metiendo la reversa.

-Tan distinto al toque de su padre-

El motor refunfuño al exceso de violencia con los cambios bruscos, el clutch resintió su enojo, así como su caja de velocidades.

La ira estaba impresa en cada movimiento, en cada aceleron. El Mustang a pesar de todo respondió lo mejor que pudo, entendía que él necesitaba eso, una carrera más, aquella buscando las respuestas que él fue incapaz de encontrar.

………………………………………

La forma amarilla recorrió los caminos nuevamente, pero esta vez le acompañaba la oscuridad de la noche y el descuido de alguien que no lo quería más, que lo culpaba de lo que sucedía, que lo odiaba.

Un sentimiento muy familiar, uno que conocía perfectamente bien.

Un enfrenon lo hizo virar evitando el impacto con otro auto, nuevamente el acelerador fue a fondo con la fuerza del combustible bombeando de manera descomunal.

Un martirio incluso para él, era su castigo por no haber sido capaz de salvarlo, era su castigo por no haberlo ayudado.

Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de su conductor manchando levemente la tapicería.

Finalmente la frustración parecía desvanecerse con las luces de los autos contrarios, no quería, no podía aceptar la realidad. Sin pensarlo viajo hacia la autopista, recorriendo los mismos puntos que su padre tiempo atrás. El chico admiro el paraje por primera vez consiente de lo que estaba pasando.

La vida, el sueño de su padre había sido siempre ese, ¿Por qué se negaba aceptarlo?

El freno entro lentamente alejando al auto de la vía, enviándolo al acotamiento, fuera del camino, a la mitad del desierto.

Sin más salio del carro caminando por las tierras áridas de ese desierto. Admirando aquella luna. No era correcto lo que hacía, el remordimiento por sus acciones le cazaría.

-¿Qué diría su padre de ello?, ¿Qué decepcionado se sentiría?.

Su trabajo estaba en ese auto, su ilusión, su vida, -¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto?, ¿Cómo guardarle rencor al trabajo que le devolvió la vida?

-Lo siento tanto- Exclamo para si sintiendo las inclemencias del tiempo, el clima no perdona, no lo hace el desierto, ni la noche. Menos para alguien ajeno.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, intentando recuperar su conciencia, sus brazos abrazaron su figura indicando su soledad.

-No hay nada que sentir o disculpar, no permitas que el rencor o el dolor atrapen tu alma; permite que el todo se vaya, date la oportunidad de vivir. Esa era la filosofía de tu padre-

Como un sueño las palabras se grabaron en su mente, sin entender el origen de las mismas.

El joven salio de su estupor para mirar el horizonte tocando la superficie del auto. El calor del motor aún estaba presente brindando un poco de confort.

-Quiero creer que al menos se fue cumpliendo su sueño- Susurro sin mirarlo, para su agotado corazón no eran más que las palabras del viento.

-Así fue- Se escucho la respuesta con más convicción.

El humano escucho claramente a su dueño, sin pensar viro asustado creyendo en la locura, se alejo dudoso del automóvil ignorando el viento.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Quién?- Dijo negando lo que estaba presenciado, pero las luces encendidas del deportivo no negaban lo que sucedía mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

-Yo estuve con el en ese instante, yo escuche sus palabras, le acompañe-

Sin entender un confort leve le recorrió a pesar del terror que eso implicaba.

-¿Qué cosa eres tu?- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Alcanzo a gritar volviendo sobre sus pasos para correr sin parar.

-¿Qué era ese terror que le cazaba?, ¿Qué era ese ente que le acompañaba?

Un espectro, una ilusión…No un auto, el carro que su padre reconstruyó.

Él al igual que su ahora dueño estaba herido, buscando salir de esa situación, tratando de entender. Pero a pesar de esto sabía que el refugiarse en el dolor no era la solución. Ese hombre había partido, llevándose consigo algo más que palabras, se llevo parte de su alma para otorgarle a cambio otra oportunidad. Para hablarle con la verdad.

-A veces el pago que la vida exige es demasiado alto- Susurro recordando las palabras de aquel a quien considero su amigo. Ambos estarían solos nuevamente si no se atrevía hablar, si no le demostraba al hijo que su padre había partido, pero lo había hecho bien.

-El estaba tranquilo, feliz, realizo su sueño, llevo a cabo su ilusión, ¿Cuantos tienen la oportunidad de hacer lo que hizo él?-Pregunto el Vehículo. El toque suave, lleno de su propia angustia, retuvo su paso de in mediato.

-La locura debe haberme alcanzado- Comento admirando la impactante figura de pronto.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no- Se escucho la contestación.

El humano no huyo, no lo haría después de tanto. Cual animal herido le miro con recelo antes de reaccionar, comprendiendo que no estaba ahí para lastimarlo, si no todo lo contrario.

Su mano acaricio el cofre instintivamente. No había agresión alguna cual caballo salvaje permitiéndole acercarse.

-Nunca estuvo sólo, menos al final - Continuo el timbre suave pero juvenil.

-Lo se porque ambos hablamos, Yo estaba ahí- Replico la voz, -Yo le acompañe al partir-

Mientras las palabras de confort resonaban en ese vacío lugar, donde solo la arena y la carretera le acompañaban ambos se observaron un poco más.

No habría más dichos, más discusiones y aunque él joven no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, permitió que la creación de su padre le reconfortará, después de todo ambos vivían por su mano, podrían ser como hermanos, con o sin lógica, con o sin explicaciones, no estaría sólo jamás.

El Mustang ronroneo al contacto enviando su apreciación, no diría nada sobre su origen o porque podía hablar, no era el momento idóneo, sólo buscaba poderlo confortar.

-Hice una promesa y no voy a fallar- Pensó permitiendo que el chico entrara en su interior, dejándole llorar, transmitiendo su cariño y comprensión. Dos solitarios se encontraban una vez más.

…………………………………….

El auto nuevamente avanzo, esta vez el camino no estaría escrito y con una vida detrás de ellos; ambos buscarían continuar.

Porque estábamos predestinados a encontrarnos, porque ambos lo sabíamos porque ambos necesitábamos el uno del otro para avanzar.

…………………………………….

Terran…

Mi promesa cumpliría, yo lo cuidaría, lo auxiliaría alcanzar sus sueños, , juntos recorreríamos ese desconocido mundo, enfrentaríamos riesgos y peligros, pero serían nuestros por decisión. Estriamos juntos porque como su padre aseguro somos familia, somos parte de uno mismo.

…………………………………….

Un sepelio se llevo a cabo con un ultimo adiós, con la conciencia tranquila de que todo paso porque debía pasar, de que el estaba en paz, de que el mundo aún tenía mucho ofrecer y quien sabe; Tal vez algo más.

……………………………………

La forma de un Mustang amarillo resalto por el camino, el viento acariciaba su figura, mientras la velocidad tan solo revelaba la fuerza de ese salvaje motor. El rugir del los 8 cilindros resonaban inundando sus alrededores. El estero a todo volumen le acompañaba con la promesa de un futuro mejor.

A lo lejos otra silueta se revelo en la pista vacía, era otro deportivo el cual se le aproximo, a diferencia del suyo el silencio hacia presencia en el camaro dorado. Cormas tan similares pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

-Buenas ruedas- Exclamo el dueño el carro nuevo acelerando levemente para indicar que quería correr.

El joven sonrío consiente de que a pesar de todo su Shelby jamás se quedaría atrás.

-¡Yeah!- Replico tocando levemente su acelerador.

Terran respondió con todo lo que tenía, estaba consiente de que el coche que les acompañaba no era del todo normal, pero el reto estaba presente y ninguno de los dos lo dejaría pasar.

El combustible bombeo atravesando el carburador, el gruñido le acompaño con la aceleración, el camaro le siguió de cerca, los dos vehículos alcanzaron esas altas velocidades que parecían prohibidas. El sol brillo a lo alto acariciando ambas formas amarillas.

Otro cambio y el Shelby se le despego, no era la misma tecnología según los estándares humanos. Los dos coches estaban hechos para la velocidad, con el velocímetro al máximo, pero Terran ahora era un coche creado para correr sin mirar atrás.

Cada metro parecía ser más reñido, con los cambios de cada conductor. Sam sonrío al notar el empeño que su compañero imprimía. Un giro inesperado de otro coche en sentido contrario lo saco de la vía por un momento haciéndolo perder segundos valiosos, pero su Camaro no se decepcionó, regresando al camino para perseguir al salvaje Mustang.

Pero para entonces Terran se había alejado y no pensaba detenerse a esperar.

El auto nuevo continuo aumentando su velocidad para alcanzar al huidizo Sherlby, la curiosidad sobre su origen, o ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, seguía latente, entre las carcajadas de su dueño quien simplemente asintió antes de frenar inesperadamente. Con el motor aún activo espero a su contrincante el cual se detuvo a su lado.

Sam le miro impresionado, ¿Te dedicas a correr?, El chico sonrió, si, ese también era el sueño de mi padre- Confirmo.

-¿Y el auto?- Le cuestiono el joven Witwicky.

-Su ilusión- Finalizo el otro acelerando para volver a la vía sin intenciones de esperarlo, su camino aún era demasiado largo.

Sam jamás conoció el nombre del piloto, ni su destino, pero su compañero no intervino, por alguna razón sabía que ese vehículo no estaba ahí para lastimarlo. Era un viajero al igual que su conductor.

-Terran- Exclamo finalmente recibiendo una transmisión.

Ex Autobot Terran, ahora corredor independiente y hermano.

…………………………………….

Porque siempre es bueno brindarnos una segunda oportunidad …

…………………………………….

FIN


End file.
